Xanadu
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Fire |Civilization5 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist Adam's minion (Manga only, impostor) |Signature = (Manga Only) Titan Crash Crawler, (Anime Only) Cyber X Xanadu }} Xanadu was first introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. She is a member of the Fua Duelists. She is marked as (X) and ranked as 3rd in the organization. Details A tall woman clad in purple armor that obscures all of her body aside of her mouth. Her actual age is unknown and she speaks in Japanese that is often mixed with english words. Plot Duel Masters Cross She was put in charge of Yesman and she was told by Zakira to stop Shobu and co. She dueled against George and defeated him in a Kaijudo duel. Later when Shobu returned after his defeat from Zakira she followed him and saw that he obtained a new deck. An advanced dragon deck left by his father Shori. She dueled him in a Kaijudo duel and lost against him. After the revolution of Zakira ended she was send to southern hemisphere where Vavelle was sent as well and was told to retrieve the legendary card Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper. She attacked Sky's house where at the moment Kokujo, McKee and Southern Cross were there but all them were saved by Southern Cross after which Kokujo was moved and used Sky's legendary card left back to Southern Cross before he passed away. She challenged Kokujo for the card that he possessed and started a Kaijudo duel on and ice sheet bringing them under the pressure of sudden death. In the end she still lost to Kokujo. She later returned to the World Championship Tournament and brought all the Fua duelist members and made them compete in the tournament one by one. She also made them compete with different names so the public wont know their real identity although Shobu and co. knows about this and she have also warned Dr. Root that Zakira is going to resurrected and that he will return once again and take back his victory. Duel Masters Cross Shock She finally returned in the finals of World Championship Tournament and faced off against Mimi. And because of her outfit she was a very easily recognizable member of Fua Duelist which made the crowd in an uproar and especially when she declared the return of Zakira things got even more heated. Mimi was now under pressure because the angry crowd wanted her to be defeated and Mimi was still new to Psychic creatures as for Xanadu she cornered Mimi already. Still in the end Mimi believed in Yaesar who made this rule, and she believed in Shobu and everyone who helped her progress through everything so far. She told Xanadu no matter who shows up she will still win because she believes in her friends and defeated Xanadu. Duel Masters: Fighting Edge and Duel Masters: Star Cross The Xanadu that exists in the manga series is fake; she is merely an impostor who is one of Adam's minions. The actual Xanadu has been killed by this impostor. Unlike in the anime version, this Xanadu is not human and resembles an alien creature which is capable of possessing people with brain parasites. It has a series of eyes lined in an x on its face and its mouth resembled a circle with tooth-like blades around it and wears the human Xanadu's face as a mask before exposing itself. It dueled against Zakira after attacking Fua Duelists with its cloning ability. It first uses Corile to remove Zakira's creatures and read his mind, gaining it an advantage. It's combo is of the following: *Use Live and Breathe to summon multiple Titan Crash Crawlers; *Use Surprise Illusion to turn all the crawlers into Dragons; *Use Draghurricane Energy to put more Crawlers into the battle zone; *Use Sky Jet to give all Crawlers "speed attacker". However, Zakira activated a Shield Trigger with Apocalypse Day and destroyed all it's Crawlers, then with the destroyed Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon, put 4 Necrodragon Guljeneraids into the battle zone and summons Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye which abused the Sky Jet to give itself speed attacker and defeated it. But then it unleashes a laser beam from its mouth and the clones did the same as well, causing all Fua Duelists aside of Zakira and Ash to die. It then revives along with Adam and inserts a parasite onto Zakira to control him. In order to buy time, it even inserts a parasite onto Rekuta and brainwashes him. It exploded the parasite in the middle of the match which killed Rekuta. Then Zakira regains self-consciousness and it never appeared, possibly killed. The true Xanadu who appears in Zakira's flashback and a draft file in Star Cross volume 9 is a beautiful woman with her hair crossed in a X. Deck Duel Masters Cross Deck 1 She used a DMC-44 Endless All Delete given to her by Zakira. Xanadu X Deck: Light Civilization: *Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light Water Civilization: *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *Aqua Surfer *Cyber X Xanadu *Qurian *Xanatic X Darkness Civilization: *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Terror Pit Light and Water *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua Water and Darkness *Phantom Spear Zircon }} Duel Masters Cross Shock She used the same deck, but replaced Xanatic X and Necrodragon Guljeneraid for Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric. Fighting Edge and Star Cross As the real Xanadu is killed in this manga before the events of the story, the deck that the actual Xanadu uses is unknown. However, the Fake Xanadu uses a Light/Water/Darkness/Fire/Nature Deck. Light Civilization: *Apocalypse Day Water Civilization: *Corile *Titan Crash Crawler Fire Civilization: *Sky Jet Darkness Civilization: *Necrodragon Guljeneraid Nature Civilization: *Draghurricane Energy *Surprise Illusion Light and Nature *Live and Breathe }} Trivia * In the Anime, she has the same voice actor as Grandpa Danger's son. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Fua Duelists